The Sport and The Winner
by Kasumi of the mist villiage
Summary: AU; slight tem shika; Temari and Shikamaru go play golf as friends, but something happens that changes their friendship forever. ONESHOT


Oneshot story- Naruto

The Sport and The Winner

This night was probably one I could say where everyone's other side was revealed. It all started at lunch. My friends and I were just having a normal conversation.

"Would you rather watch someone eat a whole bag of barbeque chips or—"

"The second one!!"

"You don't even _know _what the second one is, Chouj"

"I know its better than watching someone eat a bag of chips."

"Lets see… Or would you rather watch someone eat _ranch_-flavored chips?"

"Aw, Come on you guys that's not funny!" Chouji whined as the rest of us laughed. He sat down and thought about it. Chouji was just about to choose when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey, Shikamaru can I talk to you?"

I turned around to see Temari slightly smiling at me.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Temari tapped her foot and looked around. "I mean in…_private._" Private? Jeez, why couldn't she just say it in front of the guys? Women are so weird.

"Um, okay. Be right back guys." I stood up and followed Temari over where she had pointed. She stopped and faced me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

My mouth gaped as she said that. A date? Why? We aren't even _together _in that kind of way. She seemed to read my mind and blushed a great deal.

"I-I don't mean like _that_. I meant like as friends. We could go play mini-golf or something." She swiftly added. _Friends? _I thought. _We barely know each other._ But women are such a drag when it comes to refusing a date.

"Sure. We could meet about a block down from the place. Maybe around 6?"

"That would be great. See you then!" Temari beamed and walked away. I replayed what just happened in my brain and thought one thing.

_This is going to be such a drag._

BREAK

At six sharp I stood in front of a building, glancing at my watch and searching for any sign of Temari. When she came into my sight, what she was wearing was the first thing that caught my eye. Her purple shirt attracted most of my attention. I scanned down to her shoes, but her jean skirt and tights weren't as dazzling as her shirt. She looked nice – I guess. Even though a guy like me shouldn't care about looks.

Temari and I traveled down the block and caught sight of the mall. We walked to the mini golf part of the mall and grabbed the clubs. It took Temari 4 shots to get into the first hole. Not bad for an ameteur. I, of course, who always plays what people call "old man games" got the ball in on two shots. On the next hole I got the same amount and Temari hit it 5 times. Temari looked disappointed so being the considerate guy I am, I asked her what's wrong.

"You're being a drag. What's wrong?"

Temari looked miffed. "Nothing's wrong. I just didn't expect you to be so good at this."

In the third hole, Temari got a hole-in-1. She jumped around a little until I readied to hit the ball. I purposely hit the ball to soft so that I would get 2. For the next six holes, I made sure I got worse scores than Temari did. Women are such poor sports. They make us men do crazy things just to avoid them from going off on us.

"I guess those first couple holes were _luck_!" Temari screeched.

"I guess they were." I mumbled getting ready for the next hole. During the 10th hole I changed my strategy. I hated losing on purpose so I played better. By the last hole we were tied. 

"You really put up a good fight but you know I'm going to win."

Okay, she was really pushing it too far. I hit my best just to shut her up, but the plan didn't go as I thought.

She got a hole-in-one. 

So it was clear she won, but she didn't have to gloat about it. At first she jumped around and screeched then she danced around. When we sat down to eat pizza after the game, she continued to broadcast the fact that she won the game. 

"You said that you were really good at mini golf, but I guess there's a _new _champion now!"

It started to get really annoying. She would get in my face and make a fuss about it. So I decided to get in her face and make a fuss back. I know it's really not my style to piss off a girl, but Temari's not really acting like one. I stood up and leaned forward enough so she was practically bending backward. I began to talk but I sort of tripped over the table leg and…

I'll say our lips touched.

It wasn't like I kissed her because I liked her or anything, but she really needed to shut up about her winning or anything.

When I pulled back, Temari's face was starting to get red. 

"Thank goodness that's over with. Never am I going with a girl to play mini golf." 

Temari didn't answer back. She stared everywhere but over by me.

"Quit blushing. Its not like I kissed you 'cause I love you or anything. You know, girls just overreact about the stupid—"

Next thing I knew Temari was kissing _me_. She held it for a little longer then broke it off. Her face was really red now.

"Now I shut you up. Let's just call it even." We ate the pizza and didn't really talk much. I guess because she was stuffing her face. 

I did the same. It would be such a drag if a conversation broke out between us. How awkward. 

If this were a movie, _I'd _call it a freaky Friday. We weren't ourselves… I mean besides the fact that Temari had to exaggerate her victory. On Monday, I hardly doubt that I'll sit with her. And everything will be different between us…

What a drag.


End file.
